


Breeze

by crocs



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode s01e10 - Colony Collapse, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: (Spoilers for Season 1 Finale.)If she screwed her eyes shut hard enough, Evita could almost forget where she was; she could have been outside of a Parisian café, or laid out on a deck chair looking out to an ocean, or alone, in her room, with the fan on. Instead, though, she was where she usually was 10 AM on a Sunday morning: taking her break upstairs, cross legged on the sofa with the Real Housewives fighting in the background.





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

There was a cool breeze where Evita was.

She could feel it darting around her body like waves lapping at a shore. She could hear it in the rattling of the fine china in front of her — black tea, one sugar, no milk.

If she screwed her eyes shut hard enough, Evita could almost forget where she was; she could have been outside of a Parisian café, or laid out on a deck chair looking out to an ocean, or alone, in her room, with the fan on. Instead, though, she was where she usually was 10 AM on a Sunday morning: taking her break upstairs, cross legged on the sofa with the Real Housewives fighting in the background.

There was a breeze, coming from a latched open window. The paint was chipped around said latch, and the chips still hanging on were floating on the gusts. A while away, songbirds chirped hellos.

Evita turned to her visitor, setting her tea down.

"So, Tyrone's dead, then?"

Tandy grimaced. Her hair was shorter than when Evita had last seen her, curling around her chin in some attempt at innocence. Her eyes were still hard, evidence of a long, long night. In the mid-morning light streaming in from the open window, Tandy looked vulnerable, suddenly touchable — softened by time.

She let her answering silence hang for a moment. Then, Tandy pushed up her sleeve, revealing a dark burn slashed across the top of her arm. 

"Not quite." 

Evita tilted her head, swallowing hard. "What do you mean?"

Tandy reached into her side purse. She fished out a white case-clad phone, unlocked it, and pressed something hard on the screen. Turning it towards Evita, she scrolled between several selfies of her and Tyrone, Tyrone asleep in all.

"These was taken last night," she said, watching as Evita took the phone. Almost disbelieving, she swiped through the photos herself.

"The Divine Pairing — my Auntie said that one of you two would die."

Tandy took the phone back and placed it back into her bag. "I mean, we still could," she allowed, letting a lighter tone slip into her voice. "And Tyrone was totally going to be a martyr last night. But he didn't account for me stopping him."

Evita took a breath and felt a weight taken off of her shoulders. "How?"

"From what I could tell, you." Tandy took Evita's hands in her own. They were warm, and Evita could tell that Tandy was consciously not using her powers on her. She appreciated it. "When you came to warn us, I think something changed in the cycle. The other Divine Pairings weren't told they were —"

"— Divine Pairings," Evita finished for her. "Wait, how do you know about —"

Tandy smiled. "Chantelle and I had a little chat," she answered, and if she'd said that a week earlier, Evita knew she'd feel afraid. But with this new, mellow-ish Tandy in front of her, Evita felt reassured. She drew her hands away from Tandy's grasp. 

A long moment passed, and there were so many thoughts banding around in her head and heart that Evita couldn't focus. All she could do was listen to the songbirds outside with their nonsense songs. Vaguely, she knew she was relieved that she'd made a difference. That Tyrone (and Tandy) were safe now.

"He misses you," a whisper came from her right, and Evita snorted. Tandy ran her hand along the table.

Evita responded, "I bet." She began to place the now empty twin china cups onto a tray, ready to put back in the kitchen. "That's why he hasn't called me, yeah?"

Tandy made a dismissive noise. "Ty misses you because he hasn't called you. He doesn’t want to get you involved — um, in the police investigation."

"And he sent you to tell me that." Evita scoffed coldly. 

"Tyrone doesn't know I'm here," she murmured. In response, Evita started making her way to the kitchen. 

"Why _are_ you here, Tandy?" She called out behind her, sourness curling around her words. There was no response as she placed the cups in the sink and walked back into the sitting room. "We're not even really —"

Silence. All traces of Tandy had vanished; the only thing even showing she was there in the first place was that the window was further open, having abandoned its latch. The breeze was more forceful now, rifling through wind chimes and Evita's hair.

" — friends," she finished, quieter. In shock. 

Evita looked around the room, sort of in a trance. But as soon as she saw the mantelpiece, she snapped out of it. 

 _Time for some spring cleaning,_ Evita thought, as her eyes came to rest on the dolls of Tandy and Tyrone.

* * *

 


End file.
